A CSI:NY Christmas
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Christmas fluffiness involving my favorite CSINY pairings: M&Ms, Fiesta, MacPeyton and AdamKendall. Will be four oneshots.
1. Under My Tree

**Author's Note: I wanted to do some fluffy Christmas stories. I give you four oneshots with Christmas song titles for chapters that include my favorite CSI:NY pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Danny and Lindsay**

"It's lopsided," Lindsay couldn't resist pointing out. She grinned over at Danny. "Your Christmas tree is lopsided."

Danny stepped back and examined the tree. Now that he was looking at it...yeah, it did seem a little bit like the star was leaning to the left a little, and one Christmas ornament at the bottom was threatening to fall onto Danny's hardwood. "Don't think it's the tree. I think it's my floor." He grinned at her. "Do all the trees in _Montana_ stand straight up and down, Montana?"

Lindsay hugged her knees as she leaned into the couch. "Yeah, actually, they do."

"Uh huh, right. Sure they do." Danny plugged in the tree and stepped back. "Not bad, right?"

Lindsay had to admit, for Danny, it was pretty good. "It looks really good," she replied. She rested her head on her knees. Danny came to sit next to her and pulled her into his arms. "If I close my eyes, it's almost like being back in Montana," she said wistfully.

"You missin' the country, Montana?" Danny asked her, running his fingers through her hair.

"There's no place I'd rather be right now than right here, in this apartment, on this couch, with you," Lindsay replied truthfully. "It's just hard because I'm not quite used to being away from the family for Christmas," she said.

"Well, not to get all sentimental or anythin'," Danny replied, "but I'm glad you're here in New York this year. Because there is no place tonight I would rather be than in this apartment, on this couch, in your arms."

"I didn't mean to sounds ungrateful," Lindsay replied.

"I understand where you're comin' from, Montana," Danny said. "Don't worry about it. Maybe next year, the two o' us will be in Montana for the holidays."

"That would be a sight," Lindsay replied. "You, my dad, and my older brother. Oh, geez. I can picture it now: you three going out into the preserve to get a tree, you getting full of snow, my brother laughing at you..."

"Sounds like fun," Danny replied dismissively. He tilted her head so she was looking up at him. "So, Montana," he began. "What can I do to make this Christmas perfect for you?"

"For starters," Lindsay said with a grin, "You could make the snow completely white and three feet deep instead of little brown puddles."

He laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "How about something within my earthly powers?" He sat up, forcing Lindsay to sit upright. "I have an idea. Hold on a sec." He got up, leaving Lindsay alone on the couch, and padded his way over to the Christmas tree. He cleared a spot underneath it. "Montana, toss me that pillow."

Lindsay chucked it at him, clocking him in the face, setting his glasses askew. "Cute Montana." He tucked it under the tree. "Okay," he said, sliding himself under the tree, resting his head on the pillow under the tree. "Come here."

Lindsay climbed off the couch and knelt down in front of the tree. "What are you doing?" she asked him with a smile.

"Just get down here. I'm giving you your Christmas present. Well, part of it," he grinned lopsidedly, kind of like the tree.

Lindsay slid down underneath the tree next to him. She rested her head next to him. All she could hear was Danny's slow breathing next to her, and all she could see now was the green evergreen branches and the colored lights. She closed her eyes.

Danny's lips met hers, and for a while, Danny was all Lindsay was aware of. When the two of them finally came up for a breath, Danny's voice whispered in her ear, "I just got what I wanted for Christmas."

Lindsay closed her eyes and kissed him again. All thoughts of being home in Montana left her mind.

Right now, under the tree with Danny, was the only place she wanted to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Stella and Flack is coming soon!**


	2. White Christmas

**Chapter Two: Stella and Flack "White Christmas"**

Stella Bonasera locked her gun in her desk drawer and glanced around her office one last time to make sure she'd cleaned everything. Mac had given her a couple days off over Christmas, and she planned to make full use of them. She grabbed her coat and her gloves, turned to leave her office, and was met by the piercing blue eyes of Don Flack. "Oh! Flack, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." He helped her into her coat. "Didn't mean to scare ya. You're done for the night now?"

She nodded. "I'm officially on vacation."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Not since lunch. I figured I'd make a sandwich at home and curl up with a book," she said. Then she smiled. "Unless you have a better idea."

"As it happens," Flack smiled, "I do."

Two hours later, Flack was walking Stella back to her apartment. She lived pretty close by, and the weather hadn't been horrible that morning, so she'd walked to work. "Flack, you live on the other side of town. Isn't walking me home a little out of your way?" Stella asked him.

"Car's at the precinct, I can always walk back," he replied. He grinned at her, and Stella felt herself smiling shyly back. They were passing Central Park now. "Come on," Flack said, tugging at her arm and pulling her toward the park.

Snow had just started to fall. The snow was keeping everybody indoors. Very few people were in Central Park now. There was a fine dusting of snow, and because of the grass and trees, it actually was sticking around. The park was completely quiet, save for the occasional yelp from some creature in the zoo and some faraway traffic sounds. "This is beautiful," Stella said, looking around. She and Flack were the only people for miles. It was just them and their footprints. Snow glinted off the lamp lights.

Stella bent down to tie her shoe. Flack, who wasn't holding her hand, wasn't paying attention. It took him a moment to realize that she'd stopped. "Stel?" he asked, turning.

A snowball hit him smack on in the chest. He looked at the splotch of white on his black jacket, and then he looked back at Stella. She was smiling. Her cheeks were a little flushed. Snowflakes stuck to her hair and her black duster. He grinned back, and in one swift movement, Flack had bent down and straightened with a snowball of his own in hand.

Stella's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

He raised his eyebrows and cocked his arm. "You don't think so?" He tossed it lightly at her, pegging her in the shoulder. She gasped in surprise, then bent down to make another snowball. She tossed it at him, nailing him in the center of the chest again.

"Damn, you have good aim," Flack replied. "But I'm not gonna keep playing this game with you."

"Oh really? You're giving up?" Stella crossed her arms, smiling breathlessly.

Flack shook his head. "Naw. Not giving up." He then sprinted for her and grabbed her around the waist. In one move, he had her in his arms. "Flack!" Stella screeched. "Put me down...nono! No, on second thought, don't you _dare_!"

Flack's response was to walk a little further into the snow-covered grass. Stella tried to push herself out of his grasp, but he wasn't letting go. "Don Flack, don't even _think_ about it!"

He lifted her into the air...and then brought her back down into his arms before setting her on her feet in front of him. She was cute when she was angry, Flack admitted. He grinned at her. "Even?"

She smiled. He loved it when she did that. "For now. I'm thinking hot chocolate would be nice right now."

"I agree," he replied.

"My place is just around the corner," Stella added.

"That it is," Flack agreed.

For a moment, the two of them were silent as they looked into each other's eyes, the snow falling silently around them.

"You want to come in and warm up?"

He took her hand. "I thought you were never gonna ask."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Mac and Peyton (I'm still in denial, sorry) coming soon!**


	3. Christmas Nights in Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: Mac and Peyton "Christmas Nights in Blue"**

There was a knock at Peyton Driscoll's apartment door. She rushed to the door, still putting her earrings in. She fixed the back of one of them as she opened the door. Mac Taylor was standing there, in a pair of jeans and a black sweater. She suddenly felt a little overdressed in her black pants and maroon top. "You could have told me I could wear jeans," she accused.

He smiled. "You're dressed just fine. Some people get really dressed up, some wear jeans. I have to wear jeans, because everybody else is wearing jeans."

"Are you _sure_ I look okay?"

He kissed her forehead. "Perfect. Come on, let's go. I want to get you a good seat in front."

"Mac, I wanted to tell you thank you. I know you wanted to spend Christmas with Reed."

He smiled. "Reed's with his parents tonight. I have all day tomorrow with him. I wanted to do something for you tonight; I know that Lindsay isn't the only one spending Christmas away from her family this year. I just hope you like blues."

"I've never heard blues, I don't think," Peyton replied honestly.

"Really?" Mac opened her car door for her. "In that case, you're in for a treat tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club was bustling by the time Mac and Peyton arrived. "Great crowd," Mac enthused as he stepped into the room. He hung Peyton's coat up next to the door. Then he steered her toward the stage. "Here. Sit right here." He pointed to a table right in front.

"Hey, Mac!"

Mac turned to see one of the waiters, a boy named Charlie, standing there. "You ready for tonight?" Charlie asked him.

Mac nodded. "It's gonna be a good show," he replied. "Listen, she can order whatever she wants, and it goes on my tab."

"Shoot, forget that," Charlie replied. "Whatever she wants is on the house, she's with you."

Mac shrugged at Peyton, who seemed surprised by his celebrity status. "In that case, whatever you want," Mac told her. "I have to go tune up," he said. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He left, leaving Peyton with Charlie.

"He's a lucky guy," Charlie told her, grinning. "So, what can I get you?"

A few moments later, the lights on the stage went down. A low bass melody rumbled from the stage. A single blue spotlight came on, illuminating Mac Taylor strumming the strings of a bass guitar. His fingers moved easily over the strings. Peyton watched in awe. She was honored that he was sharing this part of his life with her. She sat back, stirring her drink and watched him with a smile. Another guitar came in a few bars later, followed by the low harmonies of a girl singing. It was a Christmas tune, but very bluesy. For the first blues song Peyton had ever heard, she absolutely loved it.

She took a sip of her drink. Mac looked up at that moment and smiled at her. Then he started playing a bass solo. The low notes made the wood of the table vibrate under Peyton's fingers, and made her heart beat faster. Then, Mac got up from his stool, made his way to the edge of the stage, and sat down right in front of her. He started plucking out the notes to "I'll Be Home For Christmas" which happened to be Peyton's favorite Christmas song. Then he started humming along. He looked up to see Peyton mouthing the words along with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show, Mac met Peyton at her table. "How did we sound?" he asked her.

"Mac, I..." Peyton took his hand. "That was amazing. I've never heard anything so beautiful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied. The jukebox started playing a Christmas mix. "Dance with me?" he asked. He held out his hand.

Peyton stood, putting her hands in his. "I would love to." As they swayed back and forth, Peyton whispered in his ear, "I've decided I like blues music."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Final chapter: Adam and Kendall, coming soon!**


	4. All I Want For Christmas

**Just wanted to say a quick THANK YOU SO MUCH to the folks that have been reviewing: Mellow girl, TatianaMik, CarolinaH.Manning, Spontaneity, ncisabbylover, bec0512 and siteyoursource!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Adam and Kendall "All I Want For Christmas(Is A Real Good Tan)"**

Cold water splashed all over Adam Ross's back. The shock made him gasp. He turned around, ankle deep in water, to see Kendall Novak coming at him in her blue bikini with a bucketful of water. "No, no, come on-holy!..." He was cut off as cold water rained off his face and bare chest. He wiped water from his eyes. "Oh, you're in trouble now!" he sputtered. He took off into the Caribbean Sea after her, grabbing her around the waist and dunking her underwater.

She came up easily, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the beach. She plopped down onto the sand, pulling him with her. The sand felt nice and warm after the water. "I'm so glad you suggested Jamaica instead of spending Christmas in New York," Kendall told him. "This is great!"

"Well, we had the vacation time," he pointed out. "Plus, I'm from Phoenix. I don't do cold. It's not in my genes."

"Will you leave work on the mainland?" Kendall teased. She pushed him to the sand and kissed him. He returned the gesture. They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, on the sand.

When Kendall awoke a half hour later, Adam was still out. She grinned. This was gonna be too easy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A splash of water-yet again- on his face jolted Adam awake. He went to move his hands, but found they were pinned at his side. He shook his head to clear the water from his eyes. It was then that he realized that sometime while he was sleeping, Kendall had completely buried him in sand. She'd even gone so far as to build a sand castle on his chest.

"That's cute, Kendall. That's, yeah, that's very nice."

She bit her lip, grinning. "I thought so."

"Any chance I'm getting out of here?"

She shook her head. "Not so much."

"Really. Well, that sand castle is awesome and everything but-" Adam kicked up with both legs, collapsing the sand on top of him and allowing him to sit up. The castle collapsed, and he had picked up Kendall and was walking toward the ocean with her. She squealed as he dropped her unceremoniously in the water. "Payback," he replied, smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, the two of them sat, Adam in cutoffs and a white shirt, Kendall in Daisy Dukes and her swimsuit top, on the beach under a palm tree watching the sun go down over the water. Adam had Kendall's hand in one hand, and a mai-tai in the other. Kendall always teased him about the fact that he preferred girlier drinks. Kendall was nursing a Long Island T in her other hand. She was digging her toes into the sand and flicking it forward. "This is by far the best Christmas I've ever had," she told Adam.

"Hey, I'm all for a white Christmas," Adam told her. "As long as it's sand, not snow."

Kendall was staring at a point above his head. "Do you think we could qualify this palm tree as tropical mistletoe?"

"What?"

Once again, Adam found himself on his back. He barely had time to set his drink on what he hoped was a flat piece of beach. It then dawned on him what Kendall said, but he didn't have time to answer as her face filled his vision.

He thought about his coworkers back in New York City, and was _sure_ that nobody else was having as good of a Christmas as he was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Title Songs:

**Chapter One:** Title- Under My Tree, Artist: NSYNC

**Chapter Two**: Title- White Christmas, Artist: Bing Crosby (he did the original, I think)

**Chapter Three**: Title-Christmas Nights in Blue: Artist, TransSiberian Orchestra

**Chapter Four**: Title-All I Want For Christmas(Is a Real Good Tan): Artist, Kenny Chesney


End file.
